La nuit, je mens
by Selina C
Summary: C'est sûr qu'il présente bien, Vanitas, avec son sourire enjôleur et sa trogne d'ange. Avec sa démarche aérienne, sa diction délicieuse et son aura surnaturelle. Un homme intriguant, s'il en est. C'est ce que n'importe qui penserait au premier coup d'œil. Et pourtant, pourtant... Vanitas est un salaud. (Dante & Vanitas)


**Titre :** La nuit, je mens

 **Rating :** G

 **Genre :** Romance (?) - Shonen-ai

 **Crédits :** \- L'univers, ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki.

\- Le titre est tiré de la chanson (du même nom) d'Alain Bashung, mais l'histoire n'a RIEN à voir avec ladite chanson.

* * *

 **NDA :** Salut à toi, pauvre âme en perdition qui a sûrement atterri ici par le plus grand des hasards. Bienvenue, bienvenue ! J'ai l'immense plaisir de publier la toute première fiction francophone de _Vanitas no Carte_ sur le site. Quel honneur ! J'espère que ça plaira aux fans francophones/francophiles qui se seront égaré-e-s par-là. Avant de commencer, quelques précisions :

\- Cette histoire se déroule **entre le chapitre 4 et le chapitre 5** , donc attention aux spoilers (qui sont assez minimes).

\- À l'heure où on cause, en ce mois de juin 2016, seuls les sept premiers scans sont parus, **et je n'ai pas encore lu le septième chapitre** (mais cela ne saurait tarder). Donc, si tu arrives dix ans après la bataille, ne t'étonne pas de croiser quelques incohérences. Sache que je ne connais ni le background de Dante, ni celui de Vanitas, ni leur passé commun, ni leurs âges. Ils bossent déjà ensemble au tout début du manga, mais on ignore depuis combien de temps ils collaborent. Je pars du principe - de façon purement arbitraire - que ça fait plusieurs années.

Puisse cette lecture t'être moelleuse.

* * *

 **One-Shot -** **La nuit, je mens**

* * *

Vanitas est un salaud.

Dante le sait. Le monde entier le sait. Vanitas lui-même le sait.

Et pourtant, pourtant…

« Ah, tu es là, le chauve. Comment est-ce que tu m'as trouvé ?

\- Tu oublies qui je suis, sale médecin de pacotille. »

Un coup de chauve-souris magique, et le tour est joué. Assis au fond d'un fauteuil, jambes et bras croisés, il observe le nouvel arrivant d'une mine impassible. Vanitas, lui, rit sous cape en verrouillant à clé la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel, icelle plongée dans l'obscurité. Il passe devant lui sans le regarder, tandis qu'il ôte son ample manteau. La silhouette de Vanitas semble si frêle une fois dépouillée de son pardessus sombre ; cette vision l'étonne toujours. L'ignorant encore, le spécialiste des vampires s'approche de la grande fenêtre tout en retirant ses longs gants noirs. Il pose ses doigts nus sur la surface translucide du verre pour contempler l'extérieur.

Vanitas aime les nuits parisiennes. Surtout depuis qu'elles ne sont plus embrumées par la pollution, grâce à l'astermite. Les lumières orangées des réverbères brillent comme autant d'étoiles dans le ciel. Cet océan céleste parsemé de points étincelants enveloppe la tranquillité ambiante de la ville assoupie. Tout en haut, l'astre nocturne trône avec fierté, son halo blême éclairant la pièce de façon très sommaire.

« Que vous a dit le comte Orlok ?

Il n'a rien dit, il nous a foutu dehors. Ses deux laquais avaient l'air en rogne. Noé et moi y retournons demain. »

Dante s'appuie davantage contre son dossier rembourré, arborant une moue renfrognée que son interlocuteur ne voit guère.

« Et tu comptes lui raconter ton petit numéro de tout à l'heure ? »

Son intonation sèche trahit son agacement. L'interrogé ne réagit pas de suite, le temps de capter à quoi correspond le _petit numéro_ en question. Ah, il doit faire référence au baiser qu'il a volé à la belle Jeanne. En comprenant cela, l'éphèbe dévoile ses dents en ce rictus carnassier dont il a le secret, empreint de moquerie, et aussi d'un chouia de satisfaction. D'un pas feutré, il se faufile à travers la pénombre, juste derrière son acolyte qui feint l'indifférence. Bientôt, l'une de ses paumes descend sur sa clavicule, pendant que l'autre effleure sa figure érubescente. L'espion frémit malgré lui : l'épiderme de Vanitas est glacial. Celui-ci se colle contre le pavillon de son oreille.

« Dis-moi, _Dante_ … Est-ce que tu es… jaloux ? »

Il chuchote cela de manière lascive, au point de faire siffler son tympan. Le susnommé roule des yeux, lassé par cette mauvaise comédie, dirigée par un mauvais acteur. Cela fait des lustres qu'il n'est plus sensible à son cabotinage mièvre de saltimbanque raté. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il le désigne dorénavant par son prénom qu'il va se laisser amadouer.

« Jaloux de quoi ? De ta connerie profonde ? »

Pas vexé pour un sou, Vanitas ricane de son timbre narquois, accentuant son irritation.

« Hé, hé. J'en connais un qui est tout grognon !

\- Tu peux bien faire tout ce qui te chante, je m'en fiche.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes, mon petit _Dante_ , tu ne t'en fiches pas du tout. Je sens bien que ça t'énerve. C'est juste que tu refuses de l'admettre.

\- Dégage, Vanitas.

\- Je ne vais nulle-part. Je suis très bien, ici. »

Il referme son étreinte sur lui, puis frotte son bout de nez contre sa joue en ronronnant. Cet enfoiré le provoque. C'est compliqué de paraître stoïque alors que l'intérieur est en pleine ébullition. Mais c'est ce que Vanitas cherche : le pousser au-delà de son seuil de tolérance. Cela ne fonctionnera pas. Du moins, il espère.

« Allons, allons. Tu me connais, je suis un passionné. Je vis l'instant présent, au gré de mes émotions. J'adore le frisson procuré par de nouvelles expériences. Alors, forcément… quand ce trop-plein d'enthousiasme déborde, je m'emporte un peu. »

Le même refrain, encore et encore. Les mêmes excuses bidon rabâchées en boucle, sans qu'il n'en pense jamais un seul mot. Cela en deviendrait presque ennuyeux. Le guérisseur auto-proclamé s'éloigne de lui dans un léger gloussement taquin, puis contourne le siège en velours afin de se positionner face à lui. Il place ses paluches froides sur les accoudoirs avant de s'inviter sur les genoux de Dante. Ce dernier se raidit de manière imperceptible. Il s'obstine à simuler la désinvolture, même si ce n'est plus si simple. Son vis-à-vis le gratifie de ce sourire débile qui l'horripile tant. De sa langue il humidifie ses babines avec gourmandise.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu resteras toujours mon favori. »

Le concerné hausse les sourcils d'un air dubitatif. Comme s'il pouvait gober une bêtise pareille. Pas après toutes ces années à le fréquenter, à subir ses fanfaronnades et ses canulars incessants.

Vanitas est un menteur.

Il débite son flot d'inepties de façon quasi pathologique, et ce avec une nonchalance assez déconcertante. Il fabule tellement que lui-même doit parfois avoir du mal à démêler le vrai du faux. Ou bien il nage en plein dans son propre délire, ou bien il possède une vivacité d'esprit hors normes le protégeant de ses élucubrations aberrantes. Rien n'est jamais sûr avec ce type-là. Enfin, qu'il soit lucide ou mythomane, sa verve sournoise a souvent eu raison de pauvres malheureux un peu crédules. Dante le premier, il y a de cela bien longtemps, avant qu'il ne perce à jour le jeu malsain de l'imposteur.

Celui-ci se presse encore plus contre son torse, puis lui ressort son sempiternel mélodrame en affichant une mimique d'apparence boudeuse et innocente.

« Tu es très fâché ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'apprécie autant les jolies choses. C'est plus fort que moi, je suis la victime de mes envies irrépressibles.

\- Arrête, je vais chialer. »

Ils sont éloquents, ces termes qu'il a utilisé. _Les jolies choses_. Tout ce qui pique la curiosité de cet hypocrite ne sont pour lui que de vulgaires _choses_. Il se fout de savoir si derrière se cache un cœur et des sentiments humains, du moment que cela le contente, lui. Et juste lui. Jeanne et Noé sont des choses. Dante l'a été, sa chose. Dans une précédente vie. Il ne l'est plus. C'est ce qu'il se répète pour s'en convaincre.

C'est irritant, ce dédain décomplexé à l'égard d'autrui. Les traits de l'informateur se froncent de dégoût.

« Tu as conscience que ce que tu fais est dégueulasse ? Franchement, tu me répugnes. »

Vanitas est un usurpateur.

Toujours dans l'abus, la duperie et la manigance. Toujours en quête d'un nouvel abruti à baratiner. Qu'importe la situation, il fera tout afin de la tourner à son avantage, au détriment d'un tiers s'il le faut. Quand bien même ses réelles motivations restent nébuleuses pour l'instant, l'héritier du vampire de la Lune Bleue n'autorisera jamais quiconque à interférer entre lui et ses objectifs. Son caractère est instable. Ses désirs, ambigus. Ses réactions, imprévisibles. Ses desseins, mystérieux.

D'un geste doux, l'arnaqueur dorlote la pommette gauche de son partenaire. Ce dernier se fige.

« Je sais. »

 _Merde, il_ _recommence_.

Dante déglutit, en priant pour que l'absence de bougies dissimule sa brusque confusion.

Vanitas est égoïste.

Il ne pense qu'à lui. Il méprise ses semblables, leur bien-être, ce qu'ils éprouvent. Il s'amuse, il minaude, sans jamais canaliser ses comportements indécents. Il est grossier, ingrat. Incapable de prendre en considération un individu autre que sa propre petite personne. Même sa vocation de soigneur n'est pas altruiste. Tout chez ce mec lui donne la nausée.

Et pourtant, pourtant…

Malgré ses innombrables défauts, cet énergumène le fascine autant qu'il le révulse. Il devrait le haïr de toute son âme. Néanmoins, Dante se retrouve à chaque fois sans arme lorsque Vanitas lui lance ce regard.

Ce _putain_ de regard.

L'expert des buveurs de sang continue sa cajolerie. Soudain, son humeur railleuse a disparu. Son attention se perd au loin. Il parait si sérieux, tout d'un coup.

« Je sais… »

Il a déjà fait cela auparavant ; tirer cette tronche improbable et indescriptible. Dante ignore encore comment l'interpréter.

À ce moment-là, ses iris clairs semblent scintiller dans le noir. Une étrange lueur se reflète alors à travers les immenses prunelles de l'escroc. Il n'arrive pas à saisir ce qu'icelles sont supposées retranscrire. De la lassitude ? Du regret ; une espèce de chagrin nostalgique ? Elles ne murmurent ni pardon, ni promesse. Il suffirait de se détourner d'elles, or Dante ne peut s'y soustraire. Comme piégé par elles. Absorbé.

Durant une minuscule poignée de minutes, Vanitas n'est plus Vanitas. Ou bien c'est le contraire : Vanitas est enfin Vanitas. Il oublie son exubérance factice, et montre son véritable visage. Dante n'est pas certain. Il est toujours déstabilisé devant ses pupilles dilatées où se miroite l'éclat lunaire. Il ne comprend jamais rien à cette œillade que son associé ne jette à personne d'autre qu'à lui. Elle ne signifie rien, comme elle signifie tout. Aucune fourberie ne subsiste. C'est beaucoup trop perturbant et inhabituel pour être honnête.

Cet échange visuel silencieux ramène Dante plusieurs ans en arrière, lors de sa toute première rencontre avec son collaborateur occasionnel. Lors de la toute première fois où il a entendu le son de sa voix. Où, dans le plus grand des calmes, Vanitas lui a annoncé qu'il lui appartenait. Comme cela, sans préavis. Autant dire que, de prime abord, cela l'a _un brin_ désarçonné.

Il déteste se remémorer cela. Pire, il déteste se rendre compte que Vanitas n'a pas tout à fait tort tandis qu'il cède à ses avances peu subtiles. Il s'imagine que, à l'heure actuelle, le félon jubile mentalement. Ce serait tellement facile de se détacher de lui, là. Maintenant.

Et pourtant, pourtant…

Quand Vanitas le fixe de cette manière, ses deux mirettes énigmatiques se muent en braises faisant fondre tout raisonnement logique. C'est comme un appel qui lui échappe et le transcende de part en part. Son corps ne lui répond plus. Il a l'impression que quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'autre que lui reprend le contrôle. Alors, il est prêt à croire n'importe quoi venant de l'adonis. Alors, une fois de plus, il se plie à ses quatre volontés.

Vanitas est un manipulateur.

Il est au courant, et ce depuis un bail. Cela ne l'empêche guère de glisser ses mains fébriles le long des cuisses du jeune homme, jusqu'à ses hanches fines qu'il enlace afin de les joindre aux siennes. Cette proximité physique le rend fou. Sa lippe aguicheuse, ses caresses impudiques, son souffle brûlant, sa peau glacée, son parfum capiteux… la présence de Vanitas est écrasante, oppressante. Enivrante. Elle lui fait se souvenir qu'icelui le tient toujours sous son emprise.

 _Et que cela ne changera jamais._

Vanitas le câline, le bécote, ébouriffe ses cheveux. Susurre avec tendresse.

« Est-ce que tu restes avec moi, ce soir ? »

Question rhétorique.

D'un mouvement souple, Dante agrippe la nuque pâle de son amant, puis le rapproche de lui pour capturer ses lèvres. Celui-ci se révèle très docile et se laisse toucher sans broncher. Après avoir rompu le contact, il retrousse la manche gauche de Vanitas et entreprend d'embrasser les cicatrices exsangues sillonnant son avant-bras. Le docteur sourit. Mais pas de son sourire arrogant ou cauteleux. Il sourit juste. Ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs bouches à nouveau scellées.

Vanitas est un menteur.

Et pourtant, pourtant… cette fièvre frénétique qui anime Dante lui rappelle que, l'espace d'une nuit, lui aussi préfère mentir.

* * *

 **NDA :** Et non, je ne suis pas tombée dans le fan-service évident qui entoure Noé et Vanitas. Déjà parce que, comme le personnage d'Oz dans _Pandora Hearts_ , Noé me laisse aussi froide qu'un cercueil. S'il se passe la même chose que pour Oz, je ne devrais pas apprécier Noé avant le dernier quart du manga, juste après le bon gros twist putassier de Jun Mochizuki. Ouais, elle va encore nous la faire à l'envers, je le sens bien.

Tout ça pour expliquer que, pour l'instant, le duo Dante/Vanitas m'inspire beaucoup plus, rien que pour la possibilité de spéculer sur eux, étant donné qu'on n'est pas encore au fait de leur histoire. Et si jamais tu te poses la question : oui, je suis en train d'écrire sur leur première rencontre. Quoi, comment ça tu t'en tapes la coquille avec une râpe à fromage ?

Comme précisé plus haut, je suis restée un tantinet superficielle en ce qui concerne Vanitas. Mais si je m'en fie aux premiers chapitres du manga, il a l'air d'être un bon gros connard des familles. Même si la suite de l'intrigue infirme cette théorie (ce dont je doute), j'espère que ce petit OS saura contenter ton petit cœur d'otaku impatient-e. Et désolée pour les fautes éventuelles, les mange-mots, tout ça, tout ça.

Que tes plumes soient toujours humides, camarade.


End file.
